


Women only

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The guys call you to help out on a case after not seeing you for a long time. The reader has a secret that she has to tell them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @impala-dreamer ’s One Prompt for All Challenge. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”
> 
> Warnings: description of violence, smut, language, ABO-ish (not ABO though), talk of suicide, the plot is kinda corny but I hope you get a laugh.

Three years had past since you last saw the Winchesters, it feels like a lifetime and for a hunter it kind of is. You three used to be inseparable until Dean pushed you way afraid that you would get hurt or killed because of them. He told you that he felt cursed, that seems so funny now.   
You drove all night with the wind rushing through your hair to keep you awake, until you reached the motel that they were staying at. They needed your help because the case they are working on is at a women’s only day spa. The shopping center had been converted from an old hospital and a ghost had been scaring some of the customers. Luckily, the spirit hadn’t killed anyone yet. Dean told you that he and Sam had acted like a couple of gay guys to get access but there was no dice, the owners were adamant that their establishment was strictly women’s only for religious reasons. You chuckled to yourself at the thought of Dean in skinny jeans, and maybe some guy liner or better yet him holding Sammy’s hand. It only got funnier the more you thought about.   
You rolled up next to the Impala, and took a deep breath reviewing what you were going to say. You knew that you needed to be honest with them, that was the only way. You would want to know if were hunting next to a monster too.  
Before you had a chance to knock on the door, Dean had opened it, his smile was bright and his deep green eyes twinkled like you were the only thing he wanted to see. He pulled you into an embrace enveloping you in his scent. Did he always smell that good? It was like sandalwood and whiskey. You could hear his heart beat just a little faster as strong arms tighten around you. He released his hold long enough to plant a big, wet almost sloppy kiss on your lips, you could taste the alcohol and mint on his breath. It had been no secret that you two were sometimes involved, normally, you just made out or curled up in bed to feel the comfort of another person.   
Sam coughed drawing your attention away from Dean’s perfect plump lips. “Hey Sammy!” You smiled, going from one hug to another. Sam picked you up and swung you around, you giggled at just how seeing them made you that much happier. Finally, Sam put you down, you placed your hands on both of the brothers’ chests, “It feels like forever! I missed you guys so much!”   
“I missed you,” then Dean corrected himself, “we’ve missed you so much.” His eyes were locked on you, it was almost uncomfortable but then he gave you that dopey smile of his.  
“So how ya been?” Sam asked.   
They both saw your face drop, you didn’t even try to hide it. “This past year has been rough.” You kicked at the floor a little. You were slow and deliberate with your wording. “I was on a hunt about eight months ago and I got hurt pretty bad.”  
“Are you ok? You look ok, hell you look fucking perfect.” Dean interrupted.  
You chuckled, Dean was still cute and loving. “Yeah, I’m better now.” Both of them let out a sigh of relief as you sat on the bed. “But there will be some lingering effects that I will have all my life.”  
Sam started asking, “What kind of effects?”   
“I might as well just say it.“ You huffed, “On that hunt,“ you paused trying not to cry, “I was bitten by a werewolf.” You could see their minds racing with thoughts of how. “The werewolf knocked the gun out of my hand when he hit me. I reached for it and he bit my leg before I could get off the shot that killed him.” You sobbed, Dean sat next to you placing his tender arm around you. “I put a silver bullet in my gun that night and I tried to kill myself but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
“There is nothing to be sorry about. You are alive that is all that matters.” Dean’s arms pulled you in once again. Sam joined and wrapped his huge arms around you too. You had been so worried but they were wonderful.  
“I guess I should have believed Garth.” You finally let out.  
“He’s been helping you?” Dean inquired releasing you.  
“Yeah, he and his wife has been awesome. They’ve shown me all their tricks and let me stay with them to lay low the first few months.” You explained.  
“That’s good, so how bad is it for you?” Sam asked.  
You scratched your head, “The werewolf that bit me was close to pure blood, so it isn’t that bad, if I dose myself with a lot of wolfsbane, those three days, I’m almost normal. My senses are heightened and I’m super strong now so I can kick both of your asses no problem.”  
You all chuckled a little, “If you don’t want to do this, we understand.” Dean tilted your chin up to his gaze.  
“Dean, I’m a hunter.“ You stood up to face him, “I can do this, it’s just a ghost. You just don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to get that off my chest.”  
Dean held you all night, spooning close to you, the warmth of his touch was like everything you remembered. You had isolated yourself theses months, limited human contact so you weren’t tempted to do anything you would regret. “We should have been there for you.” He kissed gently into your neck.  
You sighed, “It could’ve easily have happened with you two there.”   
“Yeah but you wouldn’t have been alone, (Y/N).” There was so much regret in his voice but you knew you weren’t alone now and that is all that mattered.

 

The next morning, Sam had scheduled an appointment at the Day Spa. You got there and the receptionist said, “Ms. (Y/L/N), your husband has already paid for you to get a mani/pedi, facial and massage.”   
Your eyes lit up with a smile, “He did!” All the boys said was to have a good time and try and find the source of the ghost’s powers. You had no idea that they were going to have you completely pampered. You walked back to the locker room and slipped on a robe on for your massage when you saw her. Your ESP was on full alert since you turned, the spirit just hung there in the day spa it was heartbreaking. No one else could see her, only you. On display in a shadow box next to the salon were lockets of hair, you only could assume one of those was hers. Someone must have thought this would be a cool hipster thing to do, not realizing what they really did. You text the boys the news and they said to still enjoy yourself. The ghost wasn’t bothersome at all but you knew it wasn’t long before she would become even more vengeful.   
You enjoyed your time at the spa and that massage was fucking amazing.   
Later that evening, the three of you broke in and torched the shadow box. You stepped back from the flames; you had forgotten that now you were instinctually scared of fire. You watched as the spirit flamed out before your eyes.   
“You guys know, you didn’t really need my help on this one.” You sighed.  
“Yeah, probably but it’s still good to have you here.” Dean admitted putting his arm around your waist. 

 

Dean insisted that he ride with you back to the bunker probably so you wouldn’t try and ditch them. The drive felt like it took forever and his scent was so potent and stimulating. You had been feeling your heat stir in your core since the morning; you had only experienced it once before four months ago. Garth had informed you that they would come once a season and maybe more if you were around someone who you were attracted to. Dean had no idea what was going on but you were starting to sweat and by the time you got the bunker you were ready to go. You practically ran back to your old room trying to hide from Dean. You hadn’t had sex since you turned and you didn’t know what would happen to your partner if you did.  
After about two hours, you heard a knock. You knew it was Dean you could hear his heart beat, it was so strong and steady and you could smell him through the door. God, you needed him more than anything. You swung the door open, grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him into your room like a woman unhinged, your lips crashed against his. You twirled him around while you kicked the door shut, his buttons shot onto the floor as you ripped the front of his flannel. You flung him on the bed, you were anything but gentle, you tore off your shirt over your head, climbing on top of him, he watched as your breasts bounced, he moaned as you ground down on his clothed cock. You shredded his undershirt with your fingernails, you had to feel his chest next to your flesh.   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.” He breathed out with a slightly scared chuckle.  
You hummed, “What a way to go, right?” You said cocking your eyebrow.   
He smirked, grabbing the back of your head forcefully kissing you, his tongue sweeping into your mouth. “God, you feel wonderful, but what’s gotten into you?”  
“I’m in heat!” You groaned.   
“Heat?” He questioned between kisses.  
“Yeah, heat like what dog’s go through. I just need you to fuck me.” You informed him.   
“Ok!” He answered almost shocked by your statement. When you were human, you were so timid in bed and you and Dean only had sex maybe three times before and they were always kind loving experiences and you never took control.   
You peeled his jeans and underwear off him as he toed his shoes off dropping them on the bedroom floor causing a loud thud. He in turn helped to work you out of your bottoms. His dick was long and beautiful; you were going to ride him so hard tonight.   
Then your human side took over for a second, you ran to your bag and drew out a condom.  
“You’re not on the pill anymore?” Dean asked.  
“The pill doesn’t really work on werewolves. I’d recommend you put that on unless you want little baby wolves running around here.” You educated him.   
He didn’t argue and rolled the condom down his shaft. You pushed him back on the bed as you climbed on top of him and you sank down on his cock, you weren’t in any mood for foreplay. Your hips gyrated up and down his length. His hands cupped your breasts, tweaking your nipples. One hand moved to your mouth, you kissed his hand sensually. You were moving so fast and he was stretching you out so perfectly. You could feel that you were going to cum soon.  
“I’m not going to last long if you keep going so fast.” He let out.   
“I don’t care just keep fucking me.” you yelled.  
Dean was so good as taking orders. He thrusted even harder up into your pussy; his fingers digging into your skin on your hips.   
You screamed, “God! Oh God! Yes!” Your breath hiccupped, “Don’t stop! Right there!” His cock kept propelling itself deeper and deeper into you. You had never felt so much passion before, so free. Sure being a werewolf sucked in so many ways but this was not one of them. You felt your body start to convulse, your walls closed around Dean’s dick as you came screaming his name. He found his release as you found yours. You fell on top him, your heat had subsided, and both of you were out of breath and sweaty.  
“That was different.” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, it was. I’m sorry for using you like that.” You whispered in his ear.  
“I’m not. I’ve wanted to do that since last night. I’ve missed you so much.” He kissed your shoulder.   
“Yeah, me too obviously but I probably should leave tomorrow.” You told him.  
He ran his hands through your hair forcing you to look at him, “No, no. You aren’t going anywhere. You’re back and you’re staying here. We can talk about us later but I want you here.”  
You never realized how much you needed him to say that. You fell asleep in his strong secure arms, his scent comforting you as you dreamed of a new beginning with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was surposed to be a one shot for @impala-dreamer’s OP4A challenge but I had couple of requests to continue. I’ll be honest with you, I have no idea where I’m going with this so if you have an idea please share it with me; and I’ll see if I can work it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral female receiving, lots of crying, both Sam and Dean at their best (does that need a warning), mild cursing, lots of fluff.

You snuck out of bed and silently put your running clothes on somehow not disturbing the oldest Winchester. You were in the war room stretching against a chair when you saw Sam come in with a pair of athletic shorts and a hoodie.   
“Hey good morning” You greeted him. “You going running?”  
“Yeah, I’m about to head out.” He yawned.  
“Great, I’ll join you.” you told him.  
“Wait, you hate running.” He remembered.  
You paused, “Oh yeah I did.“ A small laugh escaped your lips, “When I first turned I would run four or five times a day. Now, I only have to run once or twice a day.“   
“Ok you think you can keep up.” He teased.   
“Dude, I’m a werewolf I can run circles around your ass.” you sassed right back.  
“Alright let’s go then.”  
You ran beside Sam for almost five miles, watching as the world came alive. The sun’s rays seeped through the dusting of clouds. Vivid colors of pink, purple, and orange swirled off in the distance above the bunker. 

Sam’s voice stopped you, “Normally, I walk back from here.” He was out of breath.

 

“You ok?” You asked barely even winded.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He put his hands on his hips. “I normally do about a nine minute mile” He looked at his watch and did the math. “I was trying to keep up with you and we just did all six minute miles.”

 

You just grinned, “all you had to say was slow down.”

 

“No, no, this may be good for me. You push me to do better.” He admitted.

 

You walked for a bit, “Sammy?” You asked. He hummed. “Dean, wants me to move back in.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“You’re ok with this?” You questioned.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be.”

 

“Because I’m a werewolf, Sam. What if I hurt you or Dean? What if a change is too strong?”

 

He pulled you close in his sweaty embrace, “Hey hey hey,” he shushed you. “The way I see it you are safest with us or Garth.” He pulled you away and placed his hands on your shoulders, looking directly at you, “But you don’t know how much Dean needs you. The first six months you were gone, he talked about you all the time. I begged him to call you.”

 

Tears started to form, “I wished he would have called me. Anything, just to hear his voice.”

 

Sam’s large arms encircled your body, “You know how Dean is.” He kissed the top of your head, “He will bury his emotions. One day I saw him looking at a pendent in a jewelry store window. He said, ’(Y/N) would like that.’ The next few days I noticed that he was kissing his keys before he went to bed. Weird, I thought but he had bought that pendent and put it on his key ring. He was kissing you every night. You have been the last thought on his mind every night. He never wanted to push you away. He loves you.”

 

“This makes it so much harder.” You cried.

 

“Hey, hey, don’t do that. We have a dungeon and enough restraints to keep you subdued. We know to keep on guard when the lunar cycle would turn you. You aren’t going to hurt us. We would trust your judgement in this.” He said still comforting you.

 

“But do you want me here still?” You sobbed.

 

“Do you even have to ask? It’s not just Dean who loves you and missed you.” He tighten his hold.

 

You walked back to the bunker, trying not cry again, Sam interlocked your fingers into his. The two of you had a special brother sister bond.

 

“Good morning!” Dean said from the war room. He quickly noticed that Sam and you were still holding hands. “I wake up and (Y/N) and you were gone. You trying to make the moves on my girl, SammyBoy?”

 

He released his grip, “No, you know I never would.”

 

Dean grinned, “I’m just messing with you.” He knew nothing happened.

 

“Sammy was just helping me talk through some stuff. So if I’m going to stay, we need to lay down some ground rules.” Both men nodded and sat down when you began to talk, “First, I can’t hunt during those three days of the lunar cycle.” You counted on your fingers, “Second, we need to be well stocked on wolfsbane at all times. Third, I have to run once a day or the wolf gets irritable. Also I need a space that I can meditate.” You paused trying to think, “Oh, oh really important, I need lots of meat. We will probably want to get a membership to Costco.” Dean let out a chuckle. “It’s not funny, Dean” you scolded.

 

Dean stood, “Sweetheart, I will do anything you want as long as you stay.” He kissed you shutting out the rest of the world. You were positive that you forgot to tell them something but who cared now. You felt Sam leave the room as Dean pushed you against the table, his hands roamed over your back. “Are you still in heat?” He asked.

 

“If I was I would have never left that bedroom. But who says we can’t pretend.” You smirked, leading him off to your old room.

 

“We probably should go to my room.” He suggested.

 

“Ok but I have to grab something from my bag.” You told him.

 

“Well I already moved your stuff to my room.” He confessed as he opened his door.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah, I want this done right, this time.” He took your hand. “We were more like friends with benefits last time but I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to live with me not just live in the bunker.”

 

“Dean-” he cut you off, his hands around your waist, his lips softly pressed against yours. Those are the kisses you missed. The gentleness of his touch. You giggled as you pushed him back on the bed.

 

“Are you always going to aggressive now?” He asked chuckling a little.

 

“This is not aggressive.” You told him closing the door.

 

“Hmmm… can’t wait then.” He licked his lips. “By the way, you look hot in those skin tight leggings.”

 

“Would you like to be the one who peels me out of them?” You inquired.

 

“You just said the magic words.” He walked over to you, cupping your chin. His lips grazed over yours before his tongue dipped down your neck. He was expecting you to taste extremely salty. “Did you really run?”

 

You giggled, “Yes, I ran, Sam could barely keep up.”

 

“It’s just you aren’t sweaty. You know how I like it when you’re sweaty, Darlin’.” He reminded you.

 

“Side affect, I guess. I don’t really sweat a whole lot now.” You informed, and he let out a disappointed sigh.

 

You crawled into the bed, “Can we make love, like we used to do?” His deep voice sent chills down your spine. You nodded not trusting your words. His body was pressed up against yours in no time. He always liked to undress you and last night you didn’t give that to him. He reached into his night stand and pulled out a condom just to be prepared. You laid on your back letting him take control his hands reached under your waist band and in one swift movement you were rid of your bottoms and panties. His covered member was firmly touching your outside thigh. His fingers made their way under your shirt, caressing the soft skin on your stomach before he pulled your shirt off over your head. His face was like a child in Christmas, opening the gift that he most wanted. He always took off your bra last, you guessed he was saving the best for last. He was more of boob man anyways.

 

“There’s no hook.” You told him with a small snicker.

 

He kissed you while groping your left breast, “Even better.” You lifted your arms, he gave your sports bra a forceful tugged before he flung it to the floor. Less than a second past and his mouth was covering your nipple, his hand moving between your folds becoming covered in your slick. He gently kissed down your torso, you moaned feeling his loving touch. Your hands stroking his short strains hair as he inched his way down to your soaked core. It was torture, his slow and deliberate movements forcing a whimper out of you before he finally drove his tongue into your wanting clit.

 

“Oh!” You cried, his tongue danced over your pussy. He had to hold you in place to keep you from squirming too much. You had dreamt of him doing this for three years now and it was everything you remembered. The burn from his morning scruff only heightened your pleasure senses. Your knees bent, holding on to the sheets, his name rolled off your lips again and again. His tongue flattened moving it over your stimulated bud. Your thighs began boxing his ears, his hands gripped you tighter as he worked you through your release. You laid there unable to talk or think just pant, your hot breath flowing from your mouth uncontrollably, from a distance you could see Dean removing his underwear and opening the condom wrapper.

 

His husky horse voice rang in the room pulling you from your high, “If you ever want to stop using these, I’m all in (Y/N).” As he held up the empty condom wrapper.

 

“Come again!” His statement surprised you forcing you to sit up on your elbows.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Sweetheart, you will.” His body was already between your legs. His cock pressed right against your entrance. You chuckled, shaking your head in disbelief of the corny joke. “I know you wanted a family and now you think you may never get one.” He kissed you gently. “I’m just saying, I’m here no matter what. I will never push you away again. I love you so much.” His hands were in your hair as he inched his way into you.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” You moaned. “Even if we have little were-kids?”

 

“Yes.” He laughed softly. “Yes even if we have little were-kids. It just means they will be more like their mother than me. I think a little more of you in the world would be a good thing.“ He praised pressing his erection fully into you. “We don’t have to talk about it now.”

 

Tears trickled from your eyes, not sure what to say. He gently kissed your neck, interlocking his fingers with yours as he rocked in and out of you. This was about forming a connection, a bond, sure you wanted him to go faster and deeper but a loving Dean was the best thing in the world.

 

“Don’t cry, Sweetheart. I love you and we are going to be together as long as you will have me.” His deep voice made you smile. It wasn’t like you weren’t happy. They were tears of joy, the man that you loved finally said everything that you needed or wanted to hear.

 

Next few hours were spend clutched into each other’s arms, as your fingers you drew little animals on Dean’s skin connecting his freckles together. Until you both heard a hesitant knock, Dean covered your still naked body with the sheet, “come in.” He yelled out.

 

“Guys, sorry to bother you but I think we have a case.” Sam informed.

 

“Sure thing Sam. Give us 30 minutes?” Dean shook his head at you no. “Ok give us an hour?” You asked still checking Dean’s face. He finally agreed with his eyes. “Yeah an hour should be good.” you replied.

 

“Ok, no problem.” Sam smiled. He was happy to see you back together. He knew as much as anyone how much Dean really needed you. “I’ll start loading up the car. Take your time.”


End file.
